The present invention relates to a flat panel display device having a plurality of internal support walls which form a plurality of parallel channels and particularly to a shadow mask structure for such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,582 to Anderson et al., issued June 7, 1977, entitled "Guided Beam Flat Display Device," and now the subject of reissue application Ser. No. 862,188 filed Dec. 19, 1977, discloses a shadow mask extending across each of the channels and mounted on the internal support walls. Details of the shadow mask structure and how it is mounted on the support walls are not disclosed. The patent also does not discuss thermal expansion of the mounted shadow mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,633 to Peters et al., issued Mar. 20, 1979, entitled "Modular Guided Beam Flat Display Device," discloses a shadow mask mounted on the internal support walls and held in place by metal tips which extend from the support walls to the faceplate. A drawback of the Peters et al. structure is the complex retaining structure required to maintain the shadow mask between the metal tips and the support walls.